


На 85% горько, на 15% – как-то еще

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Шоколадная серия [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Without Werewolves, Безоборотневая АУ, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/981118">"Сезонного обострения"</a>: Стайлз работает в шоколатерии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Угрюмый и Кудрявый

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [**Эфа де Фокс**](http://efa-de-foks.diary.ru/)

  
Плохие новости: обстановка дома накаляется. Отец не меньше пяти раз за эту неделю (что на два раза больше, чем на прошлой) «деликатно» и «ненавязчиво» (черта с два) поинтересовался у Стайлза, чем бы тот хотел заниматься, и это явно имело отношение к его будущему. К колледжу. К кошмарному и ужасно ответственному выбору.

Ну, шериф Стилински хотя бы не начал раскладывать везде программки с рекламой колледжей. Родители Гринберга именно так и поступают. Ха-ха, наивные. По мнению Стайлза, из этого парня получится разве что высококвалифицированный мусорщик, причем не такой, как Пит-мусорщик в «Ужасе Аркхема» (1), вооруженный пистолетом сорок пятого калибра и «Томми-ганом», а такой, как придурочный Билли, который забирает у них отходы по субботам.

Ладно. Плевать на Гринберга. На программки, которые рассылают колледжи, тоже плевать. Тем более, Стайлз точно знает, кем хочет быть. Правда, отец вряд ли одобрит его решение. Нет, никакого стриптиза и блестящих наклеек для сосков (парни-танцоры тоже ими пользуются? Надо узнать. Или не надо. Но это могло быть прикольно. Кто-то, наверно, держит собственное производство таких наклеек. Вот идиоты!), никакой варки метамфетаминов (после того, как об этом сняли сериал, это стало чересчур попсовым), ничего странного и противозаконного.

Стайлз всего лишь хочет быть Дереком Хейлом. Он может даже составить список «Десять причин, почему кто угодно захотел бы стать Дереком Хейлом» и сделать об этом презентацию. Стайлз буквально видит это: проектор транслирует на экран слайды с изображением Дерека в куртке, Дерека в обтягивающей футболке и, наконец, Дерека с обнаженным торсом, сидящие в темной и душной комнате зрители ахают, вздыхают и пытаются подобрать слюни, а сам Стайлз с видом опытного шоумена (скорее Ричарда Симмонса, чем Джесси Джеймса) рассказывает им о преимуществах вождения «Шевроле Камаро» и о том, как сделать пресс стальным за две недели – или за сколько там его надо накачать, чтобы поразить всеобщее воображение?..

Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что все это – полная ерунда. И что кожаная куртка не сделает его брутальней (ну, или сделает, но не сильно, да и вообще, на нее сначала надо накопить, а если отец увяжется в магазин вместе со Стайлзом, то ему, скорее всего, купят теплую и _дурацкую_ парку, потому что это удобно и выгодно). И что ему в жизни не накачать такие мышцы (все его попытки преуспеть в спорте привели лишь к тому, что он стал еще более жилистым); даже протеиновые коктейли не помогут. И что заработать на «Камаро» ему удастся, только если он решится поставить себе имплантаты грудей, отрастит длинные волосы, сделает эпиляцию всего, что пониже пупка, и научится делать тайский массаж. Но Дерек… Черт. Он просто-таки ходячая мотивация. Как забитый от макушки до пяток татуировками рок-музыкант, агитирующий с экрана на строгое вегетарианство и спасение гренландских китов. Стоит Дереку только появиться, как все взгляды тут же устремляются к нему – так, будто он направление «север» в компасе, а глаза окружающих – намагниченные стрелки. Это прикольно, и в то же время ужасно раздражает. Не Дерека (ему просто плевать), Стайлза. Зависть – не самое лучшее чувство, и Стайлз рад бы не завидовать, но, похоже, не может. Но он честно старается. Он же не завидует долбанному Уитмору, у которого есть _двое_ любящих родителей, блестящий «Порше», статус капитана школьной команды по лакроссу и ( _богоподобная-сверкающая-единственная в своем роде)_ Лидия. Лидия Мартин встречается с этим самовлюбленным засранцем, но Стайлз ничего, ничего не чувствует по этому поводу!.. Ну, может, кроме разочарования. И тоски. И ощущения глубокой несправедливости. Однако он не находит в себе и следа зависти.

Наверно, с ним что-то не так, но Стайлз освоился с ролью «местного долбанутого». Ему уже не хочется никому доказывать, что он «свой в доску» и такой же, как его сверстники, − даже себе. Поэтому, пока все вокруг мечтают о чем-то конструктивном и _исполнимом_ , вроде обучения в ЭмАйТи или работы на Уолл-стрит, он просто хочет быть Дереком Хейлом. Сильно, по-настоящему хочет.

*** *** ***

После обеда в шоколатерии царит что-то вроде мертвого сезона. Не то, чтобы и в обед особенно много посетителей – большая часть потенциальных покупателей на работе. Разве что забегают дети, у которых закончились занятия. Школьники берут самое дешевое, на что хватает карманных денег − что-то такое, что можно съесть по дороге домой. Стайлз предлагал Дереку начать готовить маффины или гигантские печеньки с шоколадными каплями и орехами (все, от чего дети без ума), но тот только смотрел на него, как на идиота и рычал, что не станет возиться с печеньками. Вот придурок. Все любят печеньки.

Еще в шоколатерию иногда заплывает офисный планктон. Хотя формально планктон не плавает. Этих, по всей видимости, заносит неким одним им ощутимым бизнес-течением. «Деловым костюмам» не нужно ничего, кроме кофе на вынос. Некоторые проявляют индивидуальность и заказывают чай.

Так вот, если в обед с посетителями не густо, то после него их просто нет.

Стайлз изнывает от скуки. Обычно его – в меру своих способностей – развлекает дядя Питер. Точнее, Стайлзу он никакой не дядя, а _мистер Хейл_ , но называть его так язык не поворачивается. Это все равно, что называть Дерека… мистером Хейлом. Довольно нелепо. Как бы там ни было, сегодня дяди Питера нет. Не прошло и недели нытья и стенаний, как Дереку удалось отправить его к зубному врачу. Судя по тому, что Хейл-младший пришел в шоколатерию на час позже, чем обычно, он самолично отвез Питера на прием и, может статься, даже довел его до кабинета – или, скорее, дотащил и запихнул внутрь. Хейлы – странная семейка. Дядя изображает из себя Люциуса Малфоя без тросточки и боится стоматологов до полуобморочного состояния, племянник считает, что густая щетина и навыки общения пещерного человека превращают его в секс-символ эпохи. И, что самое печальное, он не так уж не прав.

Стайлз трет удручающе-гладкий подбородок и наблюдает за тем, как вяло, будто нехотя, перемещается минутная стрелка. М-да.

Дверь открывается. Стайлз нервно дергается, переходя из расслабленного и апатичного состояния в состояние нервное и _боеготовное_. Он должен быть вежливым и компетентным, и располагающим, и готовым помочь, и вежливым (это было?), и бодрым, и улыбчивым. Поэтому Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, искренне надеясь, что с таким лицом не похож на Шелдона Купера, со скрипом изображающего гостеприимство.

В общем-то, мог бы так не стараться. Это всего лишь МакКол.

Стайлз не против визитов Скотта (все-таки, он его лучший друг… Наверно. Они могут считаться лучшими друзьями, если до этого не тусовались вместе почти полмесяца?), но после того, как в первое посещение шоколатерии МакКола угостили пирожным за счет заведения, он стал появляться тут подозрительно часто. Наверняка выжидал бесплатную вкусняшку. Стайлзу не жалко для Скотта пирожных (тем более то, что досталось ему в прошлый раз, оказалось некондицией), но мысль о том, что прожорливый МакКол ошивается рядом только ради еды, не дает ему покоя. Раньше Скотт что-то не горел желанием проводить все свое свободное время со Стайлзом. Ах да, у него же появилась девушка, и он почему-то решил, что обязан пастись остаток жизни у ее ног. Круто, что сказать, но – никакой братанской солидарности.

− Привет, − МакКол машет рукой, будто и не стоит в паре метров от Стайлза. – Я вот проходил мимо и решил…

− Питера нет, − отрезает Стайлз. – Халявных пирожных тоже нет. Тут только я и мое уныние. И Дерек. И его уныние… Да тут просто демографический взрыв!

− А я не… того, − обижается Скотт. – Я прячусь от тренера.

История «Стайлз и лакросс» была короткой и до боли печальной, зато теперь Стайлз может позволить себе немного ехидства:

− Конечно, разве Кексику придет в голову искать тебя в нашем пряничном домике?

Скотт моргает, не понимая иронии.

− Сделаешь мне латте? – просит он, отвлекшись от слишком сложной для него сентенции.

Стайлз окидывает его проницательным взглядом.

− За деньги. И не за какие-нибудь шведские кроны или золотые пуговицы. За настоящие американские доллары! – да, у него плохо получается быть суровым, он в курсе. У кого угодно возникли бы с этим проблемы, будь у него детское лицо, дурацкий вздернутый нос и стрижка «под машинку».

Скотт делает лицо щенка, у которого отобрали любимый тапок для кусания. У щенков бывают лица? Физиономии? Морды?.. 

− У меня есть десять долларов, − оскорблено замечает Скотт.

− Серьезно? – Стайлз приподнимает брови. – Да ты богач, чувак! Так уж и быть, приготовлю кофе для нового Конрада Хилтона (2).

− А можешь сделать тыквенный латте?

− У нас тут что, по-твоему, «Старбакс»? Мой максимум – залить все к чертям ореховым сиропом.

МакКол радостно кивает, давая понять, что совсем не против орехового сиропа.

Стайлз включает кофемашину и терпеливо ждет, пока молочная пена с шипением льется в подставленный стакан.

− Ты сделал химию? – орет Скотт, стараясь перекричать звуки, издаваемые кофемашиной.

− Нет. Жду, знаешь ли, божественного озарения.

Кофемашина замолкает. Несколько секунд в шоколатерии безраздельно царит тишина, а потом с кухни начинают доноситься странные звуки. Как если бы кто-то изрыгал проклятия, только без проклятий. Типичный «деловой тон» Дерека Хейла. Стайлз и Скотт совсем притихают, незаметно для себя начав прислушиваться к происходящему за стеной, поэтому внезапный рев: «БЛАСТ ФРИЗЕР!» − едва не подбрасывает их в воздух. Парни обмениваются «Это-Очень-Странно» взглядами и слегка расслабляются, но рокочущее: «ГРЕБАНЫЙ БЛАСТ ФРИЗЕР, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!» − вновь заставляет их вздрогнуть.

− Твой хмурый начальник что, вызывает покемона? – интересуется Скотт с дебильной улыбкой.

Ах, если бы.

− Нет, всего лишь пытается заказать по телефону аппарат шоковой заморозки с доставкой, − отвечает Стайлз и мысленно поражается, как умно выглядит, говоря это. Он рулит в теме. Он – Стайлз Стилински, повелитель шоколада!..

Типа того.

− Аппарат шоковой заморозки?

− Ну да. Такая штуковина, заставляет шоколад застывать за несколько минут. Стоит дочерта. Продается на сайте бластфризер-точка-ком. Или я ошибаюсь, а наш общий знакомый «Я − крутой небритый мэн» прямо сейчас пытается обзавестись ледяной пушкой, возглавить оппозицию и разрушить исторически сложившийся политический строй. 

К несчастью, именно в этот момент «крутой небритый мэн» появляется в торговом зале. Причем он – разумеется! – сверкает классической трехдневной щетиной, но вот крутым его можно назвать с большой натяжкой – фартук в цветочек обладает магической силой нивелировать сексуальную притягательность развитых грудных мышц и гигантских бицепсов.

Или нет.

− Стайлз, − зовет Дерек, исподлобья глядя на Скотта. Такой неприкрытый «я не доверяю чужакам» взгляд от парня, управляющего местом общественного (в своем роде) питания. Просто потрясающе.

− Я сейчас, чувак, − торопливо бросает Стайлз другу, выбираясь из-за прилавка. – Теперь мастер покемонов вызывает меня.

Он подходит к Хейлу (вот странно, они почти одного роста, а все равно кажется, что Дерек нависает над ним, как скала в Глейшер Пойнт) и выжидающе смотрит на него.

− Какого черта ты треплешься с приятелем на рабочем месте? – шипит Дерек.

− Может, это потому, что мне больше нечем заняться? – Стайлз глубоко вдыхает. Когда он сердится, его ноздри раздуваются. Это выглядит просто смешно, но, э-э, он не может контролировать свои ноздри. К тому же, они живут в свободной стране. Его ноздри имеют право делать что хотят. – Стайлз помыл посуду и расфасовал шоколад. Стайлз устал, но тут даже некому подменить его, чтобы он ушел на перерыв. Стайлзу нужен отдых.

Дерек смотрит на него с усталым раздражением.

− Прекрати говорить о себе в третьем лице.

− О, да ладно!.. Вот, − он поднимает руки с двумя поднятыми большими пальцами и указывает ими на себя, − этому парню нужен отдых.

Дерек приподнимает одну бровь. Он бы сошел за героя крутого шпионского боевика, если бы не богомерзкий фартук в цветочек, который наверняка притащил Питер. Сто пудов, это был он. Больше некому.

− Ты все еще говоришь о себе в третьем лице, Стайлз.

− Очень грустно. Действительно. Я полон раскаяния. А знаешь, почему это происходит? Потому, что я устал и истощен. Мне нужно пообедать. Ну же… − он бросает на Дерека заискивающий взгляд.

Тот около минуты изображает мыслительный процесс, а после выдает:

− Позвоню Питеру, он купит тебе бургер. Съешь его на улице, чтобы шоколад не пропах пикулями.

Стайлз вытаращивается на него с недоверием и хмыкает:

− Конечно, почему бы не выгнать меня на холод и не напичкать трансжирами?.. 

− Не хочешь бургер – не надо, − отзывается Дерек так недовольно, будто его оскорбили в лучших чувствах. То есть, как обычно.

− Фу. Кто тебе сказал, что я не хочу? Я только… А, ладно. Просто забудь. Забудь. Ты забыл?

Дерек бросает на Стайлза тоскливый взгляд и разворачивается, чтобы удалиться в кухню. Застывает. Поворачивается обратно и цедит предупреждающим тоном:

− Не болтай с этим, − кивает он в сторону Скотта. Тот слишком занят своим не-тыквенным латте, чтобы заметить, что впал в немилость.

Стайлз беспомощно оглядывается на друга.

− Я не могу вообще с ним не разговаривать! Он посетитель, а я должен обслуживать посетителей…

Дерек внимательно смотрит на него.

− Ты же не проститутка, чтобы кого-то обслуживать, − заявляет он непонятным тоном, словно сам не определился, шутит он или выбрасывает в атмосферу излишки своего раздражения. − Придумай что-нибудь, − после этого Хейл наконец удаляется.

− И мистер Долбанутый покидает сцену, − комментирует Стайлз вполголоса.

− А? – Скотт запоздало отрывается от кружки с кофе. Он иногда такой тормоз, что Стайлз просто диву дается.

− Ничего, пей, не отвлекайся.

Стайлз снова думает, как же, черт побери, ему скучно. Мучительно скучно. Безумно скучно. Просто ску-у-у-учно. Он представлял себе работу в шоколатерии более веселой. Все-таки это одно из самых очаровательных мест на земле – каким-то образом угрюмость Хейла-младшего его не коснулась. Наверно, так вышло потому, что номинально шоколатерия принадлежала сестре Дерека, которую Стайлз ни разу не видел. Он мог бы сказать: «Зато я много о ней слышал», − но это была бы чистой воды ложь. Все, что он знал о далекой и неведомой Лоре Хейл, − так это то, что она жила в Нью-Йорке, имела диплом шоколатье и, заручившись поддержкой семьи, несколько лет назад создала с нуля это место. Именно она выбрала цветовую схему (апельсиновый с белым) и дизайн (тут и там на стенах были забавные минималистичные иллюстрации, изображавшие мальчика и волка, похожего на большую зубастую мышь), и даже название – «Я, волк и шоколадки». Поначалу оно казалось Стайлзу странноватым, только потом он узнал из интернета, что так называется книга для детей, созданная французской художницей Дельфиной Перре, и картинки на стенах – тоже оттуда. Далекая незнакомая Лора становилась все более интригующей. Дерек, как ни странно, тоже. Ему бы больше подошло руководить заведением с черными, обитыми кожей стенами, к которым тут и там приделаны крепления для наручников. Или чем-то вроде закрытого байкерского бара, куда пускают только мускулистых типов подозрительного вида, чьи тела в равной мере покрыты татуировками и густой растительностью. В любом случае, в милом девочковом кафе, пропитанном запахами шоколада и ванили – кафе с оранжевыми стенами, которое в солнечный день просто светится изнутри, − Хейл-младший смотрится неуместно, словно хмурая великовозрастная Дороти, заброшенная ураганом в светлую и благополучную страну Оз, где в помине не было ни Злых Ведьм, ни связанного с ними кризиса. Даже дядя Питер более гармонично вливается в обстановку шоколатерии. Он, конечно, богат на странности, и в голове у него приют для бездомных тараканов, зато он прилично одевается, исправно бреется и в целом производит впечатление респектабельного джентльмена – пока не открывает рот…

Стайлз моргает. Ох, не к добру он вспомнил про Питера. Вспомнишь Хейла-старшего – вот и он. Парень рывком поднимает голову и смотрит через зал в окошко на двери шоколатерии. Точно, на крыльце появляется кто-то в подозрительно знакомом кожаном плаще.

− Доброго дня, мои сладкие! – салютует дядя Питер с порога.

Скотт резко выпрямляется на стуле, как будто проглотил жердь или там клюшку для лакросса.

− Привет, дядя Пит, − Стайлз приветственно взмахивает рукой и тут же зажимает себе рот. Ненадолго. – Питер. Мистер Хейл. Сэр?.. Как прошел визит к стоматологу?

Улыбка, не умещающаяся на лице Хейла, говорит, что посещение врача прошло весьма удачно. К счастью, Стайлз не покупается на нее. Это ошибка новичка, а Стайлз проработал в шоколатерии уже неделю. Он быстро учится, честно.

− Это было ужасно! – воодушевленно начинает Питер с интонациями капризной примадонны слегка за пятьдесят. – Все началось с того, что Дерек притащил меня туда чуть свет. Девушка в регистратуре почему-то была уверена, что нельзя вот так просто явиться без записи и сразу попасть к Крису, но я сказал, что мы с ним давние знакомые, а потом у Дерека случился очередной приступ… э-э… ненависти к людям, поэтому нас пропустили без очереди. Вернее, меня. Дерек просто разогнал своим мрачным видом всех пациентов, сидевших перед кабинетом, и ушел. Золото, а не племянник.

− К Крису? – Скотт сводит брови в недоумении. – Кто такой Крис?

Питер Хейл изображает удивление.

− Крис Арджент. Из «Арджент-Дент».

Стайлз переглядывается со Скоттом, чувствуя себя героем ситкома с закадровым смехом.

− Это родственник чокнутой Кейт Арджент, которая в прошлом году слетела с катушек и просверлила насквозь щеку одному из пациентов? – внезапно вспоминает он.

МакКол и дядя Питер выглядят пораженными его обширными познаниями.

− Ну что? Зря я, что ли, по-вашему, прослушиваю полицейскую волну?

Питер ухмыляется с такой гордостью, будто самолично научил Стайлза совать нос практически во все, так или иначе связанное с органами правопорядка Бейкон Хиллз.

− Да, было дело. Хех, а я еще помню те времена, когда Дерек сох по ней!

Стайлз уже предвкушает порцию эксклюзивных и нелицеприятных фактов о своем начальнике, но все равно не может сдержать удивленный возглас. Дерек – сох? А выглядит он так, будто в принципе не может по кому-то сохнуть. Разве что сушиться – в качалке.

− У Дерека есть сердце? Как много нового можно узнать в погожий октябрьский денек…

− У Дерека есть член, и в былые времена он использовал его по назначению более активно, − дядя Питер внимательно смотрит сначала на Стайлза, потом на Скотта. – Так, стоп. Я обсуждаю личную жизнь племянника с малолетками… И почему вы здесь так рано? Решили забить на образование и нажиться на пагубном влиянии общества потребления?

Скотт явно ничего не понимает (кроме эпизода про член, который – эпизод, а не член, хотя… э-э, ладно – Стайлз теперь не может выкинуть из головы), но торопится ответить:

− Я прогуливаю тренировку.

Питер вытягивает губы и многозначительно причмокивает.

− С тобой все понятно, Эйнштейн. А ты что скажешь в свое оправдание, Стилински?

− Я выбрал предметы так, чтобы дважды в неделю занятия у меня были только с утра. Гениально, правда? Хоть и пришлось записаться в класс по гончарному мастерству. Не уверен, что это даже настоящий предмет. Его ведет какой-то скользкий тип, который всегда носит жилетку. Даже летом. В жару, − Стайлз переводит дыхание. – Ну, я сам этого не видел, но мне рассказывали.

Взгляд Питера Хейла становится расфокусированным, будто он засыпает на ходу. Стайлз понимает, что пора прикрыть лавочку. То есть, рот. Но это не так-то просто. Он еще не все рассказал. Мир еще не знает о его успехах в классе гончарного мастерства. Вернее, не-то-чтобы-успехах. Как-то на одном из занятий он соорудил лингам, что страшно не понравилось Мистеру Жилетке. В ответ на все возмущения и угрозы быть отправленным к директору Стайлз отвечал, что у них здесь свобода вероисповедания, и он может поклоняться чему хочет, хоть большому глиняному пенису, и никто не имеет права запретить ему это…

… возможно, это не лучшая тема для разговора.

Вон, Дерек, выползший из кухни на звук голосов, несомненно думает так же.

Младший Хейл просто стоит и молчит, обозревая обстановку. По нему так сразу не скажешь, раздражен ли он, опечален или, наоборот, рад. Стайлз пару раз видел, как он улыбался – так вот, один раз это случилось, когда маленький мальчик упал с велосипеда и кувыркнулся через руль. Жуткий, жуткий человек. Стайлз сам не знает, зачем согласился работать на Хейла. Наверно, надеялся, что и к нему прилепится хотя бы часть дерековой клевости, и на него тоже начнут обращать внимание девочки. На парня, который продает шоколад и всякие сладкие штуки. Как же.

И почему Дереку его профессия не мешает быть секс-бомбой? Наверно, он скрывает от всех, чем на самом деле занимается. Представляется вроде: «Дерек Хейл, наемный убийца», − и не пользуется душем в тренажерном зале, чтобы хоть как-то перебить запах шоколада.

− Как зуб? – хмурится Дерек, придирчиво высматривая изменения в дядиной внешности.

− Как новый! Я снова могу есть мороженое и пить горячее!..

− Что сказал Крис?

Питер поднимает взгляд к потолку, припоминая.

− Может, что-то вроде: «Снова будешь завтракать одной только карамелью – убью»? А, не, это было в прошлый раз… В общем, не помню. Схожу завтра к зубной больнице, встану под окнами Криса и буду облизывать леденец, пока он не освежит мою память.

Стайлз чувствует, как его лицо вытягивается. А ведь его не так-то просто удивить. Это скорее он – тот, кто обычно всех удивляет. Хоть и по чистой случайности, но…

− Это какой-то эвфемизм? Про память?

− Эвфемизм? – встревает Скотт. – Это то же самое, что и «эфемерный»?

− Ты-то откуда знаешь такие слова? – восхищается Стайлз. Должно быть, компьютерное приложение для пополнения лексикона все-таки несет в себе хоть какой-то смысл. – Ты для них еще маленький.

Скотт надувается.

− Ничего себе! Я занимался сексом уже тринадцать раз, и…

− Ты что, считаешь… О боже! Боже! – вот теперь Стайлзу точно нужно восстановить душевное равновесие. И взять перерыв. И съесть мерзкий бургер. Как только Эллисон согласилась встречаться со Скоттом? У нее в голове случилось затмение, которое длится до сих пор? – Ничего не хочу больше слышать… Сейчас. Вечером по скайпу расскажешь во всех грязных подробностях.

Он так поражен деталями интимной жизни своего лучшего друга и дяди Питера (в смысле, не их _общей_ интимной жизни, такого бы он точно не вынес), что даже забывает о Дереке, который все еще стоит у двери на кухню, сложив руки на груди прямо поверх идиотского фартука. Определенно, Стайлз забывает о нем очень зря, и в один миг понимает это, когда случайно сталкивается с ним взглядом. Дерек имеет свойство превращаться в бомбу с подожженным огнепроводным шнуром. Иногда. Не слишком часто. Пару-тройку раз в день.

И вот сейчас он как раз в том самом состоянии.

Охо-хо.

− Господа… − тихо и не слишком уверенно обращается он к собравшимся, но его уже не слушают – Скотта осеняет, что у его возлюбленной тоже фамилия Арджент, а значит, чокнутая Кейт наверняка и ее родственница, как и Крис. 

Последнее открытие вызывает у дяди Питера особенный интерес, и теперь он расспрашивает МакКола, как именно выглядит отец Элиссон.

− Такой небритый?

− Да, − оживленно кивает Скотт.

− Одевается как бомж?

− Д…Да?.. – Скотт уже не так уверен в своем ответе.

− Лю-у-уди… − Стайлз предпринимает еще одну попытку обратить на себя внимание, но…

− Вечно недоволен, прямо как эта морда? – Хейл-старший машет в сторону Дерека, неумолимо приближающегося к точке кипения.

… нет.

Стайлз всерьез озадачен вопросом, почему все всегда его игнорируют. Наверное, это проклятие. В детстве он не уступил в автобусе место старушке с дурным глазом, или вроде того…

− Ага. Точно. Как-то он предлагал мне пиво, чтобы что-то там проверить, − жалуется Скотт.

Вот теперь Стайлз готов поклясться, что глаза Дерека вспыхивают красным. Нет, у него, конечно, очень живое воображение, но сейчас он не выдумывает. Ну, разве что слегка преувеличивает. Или у него галлюцинации от передоза аддералом. Сколько таблеток он сегодня выпил? Одну? Точно одну?

Дерек медленно открывает рот и…

− Скотт, то, что ты избегаешь Кексика… тренера, не решит твоих проблем, подними задницу и дуй на стадион, − Стайлз выхватывает полупустую кружку с кофе из-под носа МакКола, нервно косясь в сторону младшего Хейла, − дядя Питер… то есть, просто Питер… Сэр?... При всем уважении, ешьте поменьше сладкого и не доводите гомосексуальными намеками человека, чья сестра раскроила кому-то щеку и находится на принудительном лечении, я сделаю вам кофе со сливками без сахара, если согласитесь подождать в своем кабинете, а сейчас мне пора скрыться там, где тихо, темно и стоит целая гора грязной посуды!..

Дерек неожиданно расплывается в ухмылке и удаляется обратно на кухню – очевидно, весьма довольный собой.

Стайлз приостанавливает свою бурную деятельность и выдыхает. Отлично, счетчик бешенства обнулен, можно жить дальше.  
Скотт хлопает круглыми глазами. Изобрази он такое на кастинге фильма «Человек-сова», точно получил бы главную роль. Без вариантов. Дядя Питер присвистывает и пару раз хлопает в ладоши.

− Что? – с самодовольной улыбкой спрашивает Стайлз. Сейчас он всего лишь администратор торгового зала, способный быстро успокоить начальника, страдающего вспышками немотивированной агрессии, зато в будущем – потенциальный спаситель мира.

Зря он, что ли, носит трусы с символикой Бэтмена?..

*** *** ***

Практически всю субботу Стайлз тратит на уговоры Дерека отпустить его пораньше. У отца ночное дежурство (почему все его ночные дежурства выпадают на выходные? Больше никто не горит желанием сидеть в участке с красными глазами, пока весь мир наслаждается законным отдыхом?), а значит, Стайлзу было бы неплохо освободиться около семи, рвануть домой и сверх быстро состряпать _нормальный_ ужин, который шериф Стилински возьмет с собой, чтобы уныло сжевать после полуночи. Если этого не сделать, он, конечно же, проигнорирует те органические яблоки, что Стайлз всегда оставляет на видном месте с запиской «Я – вкусный и полезный перекус, возьми меня с собой», а позже, когда захочет есть на работе, воспользуется доставкой, и курьер уж точно привезет ему не овощной салат и вегетарианский гамбургер. Черт. В общем, Стайлзу нужно домой к семи, проблема лишь в одном – объяснить это Дереку. Что весьма непросто. Потому, что Дерек не хочет никого слушать, и потому, что субботним вечером в шоколатерии остались лишь они двое, а значит, не на кого переложить обязанности Стайлза . Но, в основном, потому, что Дерек не хочет никого слушать.

С утра Стайлз еще верил в силу своего убеждения, ближе к полудню разочаровался в себе и в жизни (разочаровываться в Хейле не было смысла, Стайлз знал, на что шел), а после четырех уже укоренился в мысли, что не выберется на свободу до самого закрытия шоколатерии, но не мог остановиться. Для него всегда было проблемой притормозить, особенно – притормозить вовремя.

Вот поэтому Стайлз подпирает спиной кухонный косяк, пока Дерек горит на производстве. На самом деле, он уже приготовил конфеты на продажу, и теперь просто экспериментирует. Собирается расширять ассортимент или типа того.

− Дерек. Дерек. Де-е-ерек. Стилински вызывает Хейла. Хейл, как слышите, прием?

Стайлз повторяет это так долго, что забывает, с какой целью твердит одно и то же.

− Что? – Дерек наконец отрывает взгляд от шоколадной массы.

А действительно, что? Стайлз мучительно пытается вспомнить. Так. Нужно проследить цепочку мыслей от конца к началу. О чем он только что думал? Нет, он не может сосредоточиться, когда этот Шоколатье-Из-Ада так на него таращится, и нет, его нельзя есть.

Стайлз, соберись, давай… А, точно! Расширение производства, эксперименты и обед, точнее, поздний ужин для отца.

− Можно я уйду?

− Да, − фыркает Дерек. – Иди в зал, Стайлз.

Сначала Стайлзу слышится что-то не то, поэтому он приоткрывает рот в негодовании, но тут же закрывает его. 

О. Клево, он так заработался, что слышит оскорбления там, где их нет.

− Мне нужно домой.

− Твой рабочий день еще не кончился, − Дерек даже ухом не ведет. Конечно, шоколад много интересней. Он весь такой темный и, похоже, достиг рабочей температуры. Шик-блеск-красота.

− Но сейчас суббота!

− Самое время поработать.

− Вечер субботы!

− Время влюбленных парочек и длинных чеков. 

− И крохотных чаевых!..

− Стайлз… − Дерек снова поднимает голову, и его взгляд не сулит ничего – то есть, _совершенно_ ничего – хорошего.

Стайлз неосознанно облизывает губы.

− Ты вообще видел зал сейчас? Там пусто. Пусто! Как… как… Как в кабинете Харриса после звонка с урока, − не похоже, что это тонкое сравнение впечатляет Хейла. Стайлз трет лицо. – О, ты не знаешь Харриса. Ну, это наш препод по химии, с вот таким лицом и ужасно мерзкий. Не важно. Знаешь, в шоколатерии сейчас только мы двое, и никто даже не заметит, если ты вдруг решишь закрыться пораньше… − Дерек притаскивает откуда-то огромную миску с крендельками, и Стайлз внезапно для самого себя замолкает – до того самого момента, пока не осознает, что не в силах больше сдерживать новую порцию рвущихся с языка вопросов. − А что ты вообще делаешь? У нас в меню есть что-то с крендельками? Или ты собираешься есть крендельки? Есть крендельки и смотреть футбол? Ты смотришь футбол? Американский? Европейский?

Сохраняя таинственное молчание, Дерек глазирует крендельки шоколадом и посыпает их крупной морской солью. Стайлз таращится на это действо во все глаза.

− И что в итоге получится? – с сомнением спрашивает он.

− Несладкие брецели в шоколаде «Уила 85%» с морской солью.

− Э-э, логично. А это вообще можно есть?

Дерек награждает Стайлза взглядом «Я поджарю тебя на какао-масле до золотистой корочки». Стилински вздыхает. Когда на тебя так смотрят по сто раз на дню, перестаешь верить в реальность невербальных угроз… Как минимум, в реальность их исполнения. Это вам не богатый засранец Уитмор. Тот сказал, что побьет – значит, побьет.

В торговом зале хлопает дверь. Она делает это по-особенному, с причмокиванием.

Лицо Дерека становится о-очень выразительным.

− Ладно, ладно, оставайся со своими кренделями… − бормочет Стайлз, возвращаясь на рабочее место.

Это не пара с потенциально-длинным чеком. И не одинокая сорокалетняя женщина с хорошей помадой. И не студентка-сладкоежка, у которой от вида клубнично-шоколадных сердец на палочке загораются глаза. В общем, визитер не из тех, кто мог бы сделать большой заказ.

У витрины неловко мнется кудрявый парень из их школы. Стайлз несколько раз видел его на играх за первенство чего-то там по лакроссу, когда приходил поддержать Скотта, навечно застрявшего на скамейке запасных. Возможно, он даже знает его фамилию. Лайхи? Лэхью?

− Привет, − говорит парень и нервно взмахивает рукой. – Дерек тут?

− Привет, − улыбается Стайлз. − Да, Дерек здесь. Разрабатывает новое секретное оружие, чтобы уничтожить Сенат.

Взгляд кудрявого перемещается с лица Стайлза на нечто, находящееся у него за спиной. Стайлз почти чувствует теплое дыхание на своей шее.

− Он стоит позади меня, да? – без особой надежды осведомляется он.

Кудрявый кивает с абсолютно потерянным видом.

Стайлз опускает плечи.

− Дерек… Сколько можно говорить, что нельзя так бесшумно передвигаться?! Нормальных людей это пугает. Меня, например. Мне страшно, когда кто-то подбирается ко мне сзади и дышит в затылок.

Хейл определенно его игнорирует – потому, что в ответ ему доводится услышать только одно:

− Айзек.

Словно камень откололся от вершины скалы и полетел в пропасть.

Кудрявый весь как-то съеживается, хотя на самом деле не предпринимает даже попытки пошевелиться.

− Дерек, − отвечает он, и, что удивительно, его голос совсем не такой слабый и дрожащий, каким мог бы быть.

Стайлз остро ощущает себя лишним. В общем-то, подобное положение дел для него не в новинку: именно так он чувствовал себя на уроках физкультуры и тренировках по лакроссу, на всех школьных праздниках, где ему довелось побывать, и на одной частной вечеринке, приглашение на которую попало в его шкафчик по ошибке. Даже в тот раз, когда Скотт взял его с собой в кино на свидание с Элиссон, ему было не настолько неловко, как сейчас.

− Э-э, парни, вы что, встречались когда-то? – говорит Стайлз и, лишь закончив фразу, понимает, что да, он действительно произнес это вслух.

Айзек вскидывает голову, картинно приоткрывает рот и таращится на Стилински в оскорбленном недоумении. Проверять, как там Дерек воспринял неуместный вопрос, Стайлзу и вовсе не хочется. Но надо. Он прикрывает один глаз, словно боится, что его ударят, а другой скашивает в сторону начальника. Эм. Дерек стоит, как стоял, и ничего по его физиономии не прочитаешь.

Теперь Стайлз почему-то чувствует себя так, как бывает, когда умирают его любимые герои в сериалах. Или когда самые крутые актеры уходят из каста… Ну, не суть. Это странное и пугающее ощущение утраты без каких-либо очевидно-весомых причин. Как будто ты потерял что-то важное, но так до конца и не понял, что именно.

− Я, знаете, пойду, шоколад расфасую, кто-то же должен его расфасовать, он там стоит в коробке уже три дня, а я… Я пойду, − ему нужно прорепетировать безмолвный уход. Повторить раз сто и научиться. Он может. Он справится. Он же исправно пьет таблетки!..

− Стайлз, − и почему каждый раз, когда Дерек окликает его, превращается для Стайлза в лезвие, вошедшее в бок, ровненько между ребер? То самое мгновение, когда боли еще нет, но осознание, что она будет, уже тут как тут. Как-то в детстве Стайлз распорол себе левую ягодицу половинкой затупившихся ножниц. С тех пор он знает все о боли и о том, насколько невозможное возможно.

− Яухожуменянетяушел, − выдает Стилински на одном дыхании. Он слишком взволнован, чтобы делать паузы между словами.

− Можешь идти домой, − говорит Дерек, и это звучит _мягко_. И очень подозрительно. И _мягко_. – Айзек поработает за тебя.

«Он хочет заняться с ним сексом на витрине! – думает Стайлз в ужасе. – На моей прекрасной витрине, которую я каждый день полирую!» Он сам не знает, откуда эта безумная идея появилась в его голове. Это реально пугает. Как и испачканная в порыве страсти витрина.

И он не хочет теперь никуда уходить. Просто из принципа.

Вот только отец и доставка…

Стайлз прищуривается с видом «Я все про вас знаю». Конечно, он не знает ни хрена, но у него есть интуиция и необъяснимое чувство утраты. А еще Дерек похож на человека, готового трахать все, что шевелится. Этому «всему» даже не обязательно быть женского пола… или совершеннолетним.

Стайлз делает очередное неожиданное открытие: ему почему-то не хватает дяди Питера. Не вообще, а конкретно сейчас, здесь, в этом моменте. Питер Хейл сумел бы разрядить обстановку… Или сделал все еще более неловким благодаря своим неуместным двусмысленностям.

− Ладно. О’кей. Я… − Стайлз все-таки заставляет себя сдвинуться с места. Это трудно, он как чертов неповоротливый манекен в натуральную величину, а ведь нужно еще и вещи забрать.

В подсобке, где хранится шоколад и по какой-то нелепой иронии (либо от недостатка места) стоит вешалка для одежды персонала, Стайлз натягивает на себя толстовку, потом куртку, и долго борется с молниями. У него какая-то чертовщина с руками. Пальцы гнутся с трудом, как обмороженные. Стайлз раз за разом пробует застегнуться, но у него ничего не выходит.

Когда он вываливается обратно в торговый зал, Айзек достает с верхнего стеллажа коробку с бумажными пакетами для упаковки и пачку наклеек с названиями марок шоколада. Будет расфасовывать. Дерек сидит в углу за столом – тем самым, что так облюбовал Питер – с бутылкой пива и миской извращенских шоколадно-соленых кренделей. Не похоже, что Хейл и его гость (или кто он там) собираются устроить разнузданную оргию среди выставленной на продажу продукции.

Стайлза как будто отпускает.

− Субботний вечер, да? – говорит он самое банальное, что приходит ему в голову, подбирается к Дереку, без спроса запускает руку в посудину с кренделями (они холодные и не липкие – Боже, храни бласт фризер!) и, схватив столько, сколько поместилось в горсти, убегает.

Сухие соленые штучки он поедает по дороге к джипу. Действительно, совсем не сладко. Бархатно-горько, остро-солено и приятно хрустит.

Пора переименовать шоколатерию и трансформировать ее в бар.

Стайлз успевает домой вовремя и готовит запеканку из сладкого картофеля, а также салат из свежих овощей. Отец, как и всегда, не в восторге от салата, но против запеканки ничего не имеет. Складывая контейнеры с ужином в сумку, шериф Стилински вслух мечтает о капкейках из пекарни в центре, но это не выпечка, а целые чертовы острова из холестерина и сахара. Стайлз думает, что ему просто необходимо научиться печь диетические морковные кексы и заменять сливочное масло на яблочное пюре везде, где только можно. Это ненадолго отвлекает его от мыслей о вечернем инциденте в шоколатерии. Потом он играет в X-box. Это тоже отвлекает.

Однако когда он ложится спать, отвлекать его больше нечему.

*** *** ***

В воскресенье у Стайлза, как ни странно, выходной. Что ж, он усердно трудился с понедельника по субботу, так что может позволить себе ничего не делать… Или косить лужайку перед домом и протирать всюду пыль, и готовить полезный органический обед, и отговаривать отца от воскресного похода в «Бургер Кинг», и искать для него подходящую пару от тридцати пяти до сорока пяти (на самом деле Стайлз думает, что его папа мог бы уделять побольше внимания Мелиссе МакКол, потому что она славная и добрая, и готовит вкусную лазанью). В общем, свободное время у него появляется только под вечер, и то лишь потому, что Скотт в очередной раз динамит его с «Хейло»-турниром. Стайлз не слишком расстроен этим обстоятельством (хотя, вообще-то, это ложь, откровенная и наглая), но, если уж начистоту, перед ним начинает вырисовываться новая проблема, и что с ней делать – совершенно непонятно. Стайлз любит игнорировать проблемы, потому что большая часть из них – надуманные, и имеют свойство рассасываться самостоятельно (это – научно подтвержденный факт, так считает википедия). Правда, есть вещи, которые лучше не игнорировать: счета за дом, или там странные новообразования на коже. У Стайлза нет проблем ни с тем, ни с другим, но есть – с чем-то еще. Вероятно. Похоже на то. В общем, он совершенно не представляет, что происходит, поэтому открывает страницу гугла и набирает поисковый запрос.

Гугл – очень полезная вещь, когда нужно добыть сведения. Жаль только, есть вещи, которые нельзя узнать через поисковые машины.

Ответ на этот вопрос гугл не знает. Вернее, знает, и даже несколько, но это неправильные ответы. Они либо глупые, либо банальные, либо слишком расплывчатые. Все совсем не то. Стайлзу нужно знать точно.

Нужно спросить кого-то… осведомленного. Того, кто в теме. Стайлз знает всего одну кандидатуру на роль его собственной Опры Уинфри. 

Остаток воскресенья, бесконечная ночь и утро понедельника по ощущениям тянутся полгода. Стайлз едва может ждать. Он физически не приспособлен к ожиданию. У него уже дергаются правое веко и, для симметрии, левая кисть. За завтраком (если так можно назвать время споров «Тебе нужно сократить потребление кофеина! – Но я люблю кофеин!» и практически ритуальное отнимание друг у друга кружек с кофе) отец натягивает свое самое доброжелательное (и вкрадчивое) выражение лица и спрашивает, не подсел ли Стайлз на крэк. Что за глупый вопрос! У Стайлза и так есть неограниченный доступ к препарату, содержащему смесь амфетаминов. Ему хватает этого для веселья (и для того, чтобы не бегать по стенам в худшие дни своей одинокой, лишенной секса жизни).

Впрочем, ему действительно стоит сбавить обороты. И выспаться. И перестать качать ногой и чесаться. Но Стайлз же не виноват, что он на взводе.

В обеденный перерыв он выбегает во двор, чтобы убедиться, что Скотт с Элиссон жуют свои сэндвичи на свежем воздухе, а после, порядком запыхавшись, возвращается в буфет и плюхается за стол Денни. Обычно голубой как небо вратарь «Медведей Бейкон Хиллз» ест в компании кретинского Уитмора, но сегодня тот ушел раньше – вылизать в очередной раз свой «Порше» или показать какой-нибудь дурехе, какие у него большие бицепсы ( _богоподобная-сверкающая-единственная в своем роде_ Лидия не дуреха, но ей бицепсы Уитмора нужны постольку поскольку – как и он сам. Это все для поддержания статуса. Да, Стайлз в это верит).

Денни поднимает взгляд от тарелки.

«Главное – быть спокойным и обстоятельным», − думает Стайлз, но его уши уже пылают, как два хеллуинских фонаря, поэтому он заявляет первое, что приходит в голову:

− Че как? 

Денни вздыхает и возвращается к еде.

− Слушай, чувак, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты крутой, а я – нет, но у меня к тебе вопрос. Можешь на него ответить?

Денни поджимает губы.

− Это «Армани».

− Что? – разевает рот Стайлз.

− Мой парфюм. «Армани».

− А. Да без разницы. Слушай… Ты же… того, да?

− Того? – Денни выглядит так, будто столкнулся с опасным сумасшедшим.

Ну, Стайлз плохо спал последние два дня, и у него дергается веко. Он бы и сам испугался, если бы случайно встретился с собой.

− Ты – гей, − говорит он прямо, и, боже, на его ушах действительно можно жарить яичницу для бездомных.

− А у тебя – дурацкая стрижка, − отвечает Денни как ни в чем не бывало.

О, да он же нормальный тип! И почему Уитмор с ним тусуется?..

− Мне нужна твоя помощь. То есть, помощь гея.

− Эту стрижку уже ничего не исправит.

− Ой, да оставь ты ее в покое!.. У меня есть вопрос.

− Еще один? Помимо моей ориентации? – похоже, Денни очень хочет уйти.

− А то ж. Думаешь, я бы решился подойти к тебе, только чтобы узнать… Ладно. Так. Сейчас. Мне нужно сосредоточиться… − Стайлз так волнуется, что начинает буквально захлебываться словами, в то время как его мысли разбегаются кто куда. − Вопрос, вопрос… Да! Слушай, как понять, что кому-то нравятся парни?

Денни приподнимает брови, отчего его выражение лица становится одновременно хитрым и слегка издевательским.

− Ты имел в виду, что _тебе_ нравятся парни? – переспрашивает он.

Стайлз оглядывается по сторонам. Это просто чудо, что вокруг этого проклятого столика не собралась толпа любопытствующих.

− Нет, я имел в виду, что _кому-то_ нравятся парни. Кому-то, кого зовут не Стайлз Стилински.

Денни прищуривается. О, ну просто сама проницательность.

− Ты подмигиваешь, когда говоришь «кому-то».

Стайлз ощупывает свой глаз с дергающимся веком. Нужно найти способ заставить его прекратить делать это раньше, чем Стайлзу найдут друга, и да, это будет тот самый тип друзей, которые рады увидеть тебя без штанов, прикованным к батарее и рыдающим.

− Я не подмигиваю. У меня нервный тик. Или передозировка аддералом. Или я схожу с ума и на самом деле тебе подмигиваю… Но, скорее, нет. Наверно, стоит поблагодарить бога, что у меня еще не проявился синдром Туретта.

− Ладно, сделаю вид, что действительно поверил, − сообщает Денни (в основном для того, чтобы избежать лишних подробностей), − но зачем тебе это?

− Ну, я подозреваю кое-кого, и это меня беспокоит, − осторожно начинает Стайлз. – Хочешь поговорить об этом?

− Э-э… Нет?

− Но ты мне поможешь?

− Как?

Стайлз округляет глаза. Это непроизвольная реакция на удивление; он надеется, что хотя бы сейчас не выглядит так, будто пытается соблазнить кого-то самым нелепым образом.

− Ну-у… Расскажешь мне, как определить, что кто-то предпочитает хот-доги гамбургерам. Э-э. Ты вообще понял, что я сказал? Потому что я сам не понял. Так ты мне поможешь? Что мне делать? Куда смотреть? На что обращать внимание?..

Денни снова вздыхает. Стайлзу становится его жаль. Почти.

− О ком вообще речь?

− О моем… кузене?

Денни выглядит удивленным.

− У тебя есть кузен?

− Э-э… Да. Он раньше жил в Нью-Йорке, а теперь переехал, потому что у него хроническая депрессия, и психолог посоветовал ему сменить обстановку, − если бы проводили чемпионат мира по вранью, Стайлз занял бы на нем одно из призовых мест.

Звенит звонок. Припозднившиеся ученики торопливо покидают буфет.

− Это все очень трогательно, но я пойду… − Денни намеревается встать, но Стайлз хватает его за руку.

− Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, скажи мне хоть что-нибудь дельное! Хоть один совет, мастер…

Денни размышляет пару секунд и смягчается:

− Я могу посмотреть на него и сказать, что пеленгует мой гей-радар.

О нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Пятьсот тысяч раз нет. Плохая идея. Достаточно один раз показать Денни Дерека, и тот забронирует себе один из столиков в шоколатерии на год вперед. А если у них что-то получится? Не то, чтобы Стайлза все это волновало, но… Нет. Просто нет и все тут. Даже если шоколатерия станет модным среди геев местом, и они начнут ходить туда на свидания, чем невероятно повысят продажи и престижность заведения в целом.

− М-м-м… Знаешь, это, типа, плохая идея, у него случаются приступы бешенства, и вообще, он не любит незнакомых.

− И зачем тебе тогда знать об его ориентации? – искренне недоумевает Денни.

− Что? – хлопает глазами Стайлз. Вот блин. И почему он не потрудился придумать ответ на этот вопрос заранее?..

− Я думал, ты хочешь устроить его личную жизнь, − объясняет Денни.

− Так и есть. Но это случится только когда он справится с депрессией или начнет принимать таблетки. Или когда мир рухнет. Так как мне в итоге узнать…

− Спросить его?

− Не могу!

− Он смотрит на задницы других парней?

− Э… Не знаю. Нет. 

− Флиртует с мужчинами?

− Он говорит как Робокоп. Не уверен, что в него вообще заложена программа флирта.

− Следит за собой?

− Он переодевает футболку каждый день. Это считается?

− Ну, тогда поздравляю, он натурал, − выносит вердикт Денни и недовольно осведомляется: − Могу я, наконец, пойти на литературу?

− Да. Конечно. Америка тебя не забудет! – Стайлз вскакивает со стула и устремляется к выходу из буфета, но Денни почему-то вновь оказывается рядом с ним.

− С чего ты вообще взял, что твой кузен – гей? – зачем-то спрашивает он.

− Ты же вроде опаздываешь на литературу… − начинает Стайлз, но практически сразу приходит к мысли о том, что лучше все быстро и доступно объяснить, и тогда от него отвяжутся. – Ладно. К нему пришел парень, и…

Денни недоверчиво смотрит на него сверху вниз.

− Парень? Что за парень?

Стайлз открывает рот, но тут же захлопывает его, громко клацнув зубами. Потому что тот самый парень, о котором они говорят, роется в шкафчике в другом конце коридора.

− Просто парень. Все, я побежал! – бросает Стайлз и, оставив чрезвычайно удивленного Денни одного, несется к ряду шкафчиков и стоящему рядом с ним кудрявому. Он и сам не знает, зачем. Это тот самый вид деятельности, когда просто нужно продолжать начатое, не вдаваясь в размышления, потому что как только задумаешься, какого черта творишь, − нападет мандраж.

− Привет! – обращается Стайлз к кудрявому. Его приветствие должно звучать уверенно и расслабленно, но, разумеется, черта с два оно так звучит. Вероятно, потому что Стайлз так взвинчен, что готов развалиться на сотню маленьких себя и расползтись по всем углам – подальше от грядущего позора. – Я тут проходил мимо, увидел тебя, дай, думаю, подойду и поздороваюсь. Тебя зовут Айзек?

Кудрявый кивает, напряженно глядя на Стайлза.

− Привет, Айзек. А я Стайлз. Ты меня видел в шоколатерии, так? Я работаю у Дерека. А ты? Какие отношения связывают тебя с Дереком? Он твой друг? Куратор в сообществе анонимных игроманов? Бывший парень? Вы уже делали _это_? У него большой член? Говорят, у накачанных парней снизу часто не все так впечатляюще, это что-то типа реакции компенсации…

Айзек закрывает шкафчик и снова смотрит на Стайлза. Стилински все еще ждет, когда его разорвет на сто частей и разметает по всему школьному коридору. Только это его и спасет. Хотя есть еще вариант, что его голова загорится, подожжет одежду, а потом он весь превратиться в живой факел и так закончит свою не слишком долгую и в высшей мере нелепую жизнь. Что, в общем-то, не так уж плохо. Во всяком случае, подобный исход спасет Стайлза от необходимости продолжать этот диалог (который он сам и начал). Бум! Отличное время для внезапного самовозгорания.

− Привет, Стайлз, − улыбается Айзек. − Я тебя знаю. Ты в прошлом году был запасным в команде по лакроссу, и на игре не смог забить мяч с расстояния пяти футов до ворот.

Стайлз чувствует, как дрожит нижняя губа. Да что ж сегодня за день такой?..

− Да-а, но это не главное мое достоинство. А что касается тебя…

− Я не парень Дерека, − объявляет Айзек, и Стайлз бы многое отдал за то, чтобы его выражение лица не было таким сияющим. – Ни бывший, ни настоящий. Я – кондитер в его шоколатерии.

− О-о-о, − заставляет себя выдавить Стайлз. Это редкий случай, когда у него нет слов. Вообще ни одного. Только «О-о-о».

− И не волнуйся, член у Дерека что надо, − Айзек ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу и неторопливо удаляется.

Стайлз продолжает стоять с потерянным видом, таращась ему вслед, и судорожно ищет слова. Ему нужно что-то сказать. Просто жизненно необходимо. В солнечном сплетении странно давит, как будто там наполняют гелием воздушный шар. Может быть, Стайлз очень рад, просто сам еще этого не понимает. Или у него проблемы с пищеварением на почве стресса. Или это чувство вызывают слова, которые застряли у него глубоко внутри и теперь не хотят выходить. Так вообще бывает?..

− О-о-о, − снова тянет Стайлз. Не совсем ясно описывает ситуацию, но ничего лучше в таком состоянии ему все равно не подобрать.

После этого он расплывается в счастливой (придурочной) улыбке и идет на экономику. Губа больше не дрожит, веко не дергается.  



	2. Полнолуние

  
В среду Дерек появляется в шоколатерии под вечер и на своих двоих. В смысле, не преодолевает пешком крохотное расстояние от не-их парковки (у них почему-то нет парковки, и причина этого до сих пор остается для Стайлза загадкой) до кафе-слэш-магазина, а приходит откуда-то издалека, вероятно – с остановки. Стайлз устанавливает это по каплям дождя на его кожаной куртке. Да, он мог бы быть американским Шерлоком Холмсом, если бы школа и зарабатывание денег не отнимали столько времени, так необходимого на изготовление люминола в домашних условиях.

− Твою крошку снова разбили? – спрашивает Стайлз со всем возможным участием.

Дерек предупреждающе двигает челюстью.

− Нет.

− Угнали?

− Нет.

− Банк отобрал ее за невыплату кредита для малого бизнеса?

Как ни удивительно, Хейл усмехается – в своей манере, то есть недружелюбно:

− Хорошая попытка, но нет.

После этого Дерек снимает куртку и уходит в подсобку за фартуком. Стайлз пожимает плечами.

Среда – длинный тоскливый день. Стайлз приехал на работу только после трех (школу пока никто не отменил), но за какие-то пару-тройку часов успел вымотаться сверх меры. Ничегонеделанье, как известно, очень утомляет. Стайлз успевает заново наполнить опустевшие банки с чаем, кофе и какао, сделать целую стаю оригами-журавлей из салфеток (Айзек, узрев птичье семейство на витрине, предлагает раздавать их покупателям, но никто к ним не заходит), пробует помочь на производстве, обжигается, оказывается выпровоженным в зал, где и развлекает себя чтением «Грозового перевала» и тем, что дает имена чашкам, блюдцам и, заодно, кофемашине, потому что все они – одна большая и дружная семья. 

− Эй, детишки, дядя Пит вернулся! – в шоколатерии материализуется Питер Хейл с дипломатом в одной руке и коробкой пончиков в другой.

Похоже, он только что вырвался с какой-то супер-важной встречи по поводу гигантской партии шоколадных медальонов с логотипом компании. Заказчики собрались украшать ими пирожные на банкете в честь своего пятилетия в большом бизнесе.

− Дядя Пит! – вяло машет ему Стайлз из-за прилавка. – Кофе?

− Кофе! – радостно соглашается Хейл. – Всем кофе. Кроме тебя. Ты и так обычно слишком активный… Но не сегодня. Что не так, дорогуша?

− Скукота, − жалуется Стайлз несмотря на то, что появление Хейла-старшего несколько разгоняет вселенскую тоску. – К нам никто не заходит. Ни-кто. Это не круто.

− Еще как не круто, − соглашается дядя Питер. – Скушай пончик, он тебя порадует. Хотя нет, сначала позови Угрюмого и Кудрявого, а то они обидятся.

«Угрюмый» и «Кудрявый» приходят сами – Стайлз не успевает даже добежать до кухни. Все усаживаются вокруг столика, на который Питер определил коробку с пончиками, только Стайлз мечется между посудной полкой, кофемашиной и кулером.

− Мы варили мармелад! – восторженно рассказывает Айзек. – Он с пектином, чисто веганский. А еще Дерек придумал шоколад с васаби!

− Не я. Японцы, − прозаично замечает Хейл-младший.

− У тебя прямо дар создавать несъедобности, − хмыкает Стайлз. – Мы, простые люди, предпочитаем молочный шоколад с орехами.

Дерек не удостаивает его ответом, и Стайлз выдыхает с облегчением. Ему совсем не хочется бесить Хейла, но он только этим и занимается, словно хочет поставить личный рекорд. Нужно как-то развивать свое чувство самосохранения.

Кофе и чай для всех наконец-то готовы; Питер торжественно открывает коробку с пончиками. Стайлз пожирает глазами пухлые румяные колечки, покрытые глазурью и сладкой посыпкой. У тех, что с шоколадной глазурью и сахарными звездочками, внутри карамель. Они – его любимые. Есть еще с розовой глазурью и кремом «Адвокат», с карамельной глазурью и посыпкой из имбирного печенья, а также шоколадно-банановые. Ну, что поделать, Стайлз разбирается в пончиках. В конце концов, его отец – шериф. Не ясно, откуда взялся стереотип о том, что копы обожают пончики, но, честно говоря, он на сто процентов правдив. Ладно, сто процентов – это перебор, но девяносто – точно. Не стоит забывать о девушках-полицейских на диете (хотя и они любят пончики глубоко в душе и мечтают о них, поглощая зеленый смузи на завтрак, обед и ужин).

Пока Питер рассказывает о встрече с клиентами (или, скорее, разыгрывает ее по ролям), Стайлз подцепляет свой любимый пончик с карамелью, аккуратно отковыривает от него сахарные звезды, облизывает их с одной стороны и лепит на футболку на манер погон – по три на каждое плечо. Закончив, он обводит собравшихся ужасно гордым взглядом:

− Смотрите, я − генерал-лейтенант!

− Налепи еще парочку, и тебя повысят, − добродушно усмехается Питер Хейл. – А потом, так уж и быть, Дерек сподобится отдать тебе честь.

Дерек хищно сужает глаза и тренирует на любимом родственнике взгляд, способный уничтожить Звезду Смерти. Его дядя только очаровательно улыбается и продолжает повествование о том, какими правдами и неправдами ему удалось получить заказ на шоколадные медальоны.

Это удивительно хороший вечер, когда Стайлз чувствует себя _как дома_ или даже _в кругу семьи_ (похоже, он всю свою жизнь подсознательно мечтал о большой и разношерстной семье, потому как, в итоге, получил именно такую – хоть и не в прямом смысле). Покупатели до последнего продолжают их игнорировать, только перед закрытием заглядывает продрогшая девушка в поисках спасительного огненного кофе на вынос. Стайлз делает ей огромный латте макиатто с шоколадной крошкой, дарит последний пончик, который уже никто не в силах съесть, и в придачу вручает одну из своих оригами-птиц. Девушка благодарит его не меньше пятисот раз и уходит весьма довольная.

− Иногда мне нравится моя работа, − улыбается Стайлз ей вслед. – Чувствую себя полезным.

Дерек, направляющийся мимо него в сторону подсобки, насмешливо фыркает и даже не пытается сделать это тихо. Стайлз недовольно поджимает губы, но долго дуться у него не получается. Спустя минуту он уже плетется за Хейлом в подсобку, хотя это совсем не из-за Хейла. Шоколатерия закрывается, а его вещи, между прочим, тоже там.

− Тебя подвезти? – спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Дерек переобувается в «уличные» кеды.

− Нет, − глухо отвечает тот.

− Но ты не на машине, − удивляется Стайлз.

− Я в курсе, − Дерек встает так резко, что чуть не сталкивается с замешкавшимся Стилински.

− Я могу отвезти тебя, куда захочешь. Могу даже высадить за два квартала от твоего дома. Я не буду запоминать название улицы, и маршрут, и, знаешь, я не из тех больных сталкеров, которые сидят под окнами с биноклем и… У меня даже бинокля нет. У отца есть, но он не даст. Серьезно, чувак, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя подбросил? – после этой тирады Стайлзу почему-то становится грустно. Он еще более непривлекателен, чем думал, раз парень, которого он по-дружески предлагает доставить домой (а что тут такого?), отказывается от этого просто из принципа.

Дерек не отвечает. Просто сгребает куртку с вешалки и, проходя мимо Стайлза, легонько дует ему в лицо. Стайлз морщит нос. Не то чтобы это неприятно… Но это не ответ!

После ужасно быстрого и неловкого прощания с дядей Питером и Айзеком Стайлз вываливается из дверей шоколатерии, застряв одной рукой в рукаве куртки, и с неудовольствием отмечает, что Дерек (если вон та черная фигура в другом конце улицы на самом деле он) успел уйти довольно далеко. Ха. Пусть катится. Стайлз идет к джипу (или бежит), плюхается за руль и бьет по газам. И да, он едет не в сторону дома, а за Дереком гребаным Хейлом. Вдруг снова начнется дождь, а у Дерека даже зонта нет. Стайлз совсем не хочет, чтобы его нелюдимый начальник простыл. Не факт, что он в принципе может заболеть (Дерек такой мрачный, что микробы боятся подлетать к нему слишком близко), но рисковать не стоит.

Дерек идет по улице. Не слишком быстро. Стайлз следует за ним на джипе. Ужасающе медленно. Ну и кто тут теперь не _сталкер_?

Дерек направляется не к остановке. Он минует перекресток, сворачивает налево, преодолевает не меньше квартала (Стайлз думает, что он заметил его, поэтому просто издевается) и берет курс на заведение со старой, обшарпанной вывеской, аляповато украшенной неоновыми трубками. Это бар. Стайлз готов поклясться, что это бар. Что еще может выглядеть так жутко и таинственно одновременно?..

Стайлз паркуется на полупустой стоянке и с интересом разглядывает вывеску. Чтобы прочитать что-то на ней, нужно приложить усилие. Или даже применить навык прорицания. Стайлз глушит мотор, вынимает ключ из замка зажигания, и внезапно пугается самого себя. Он что, серьезно?..

О да. Он серьезно.

У Стайлза нет с собой даже поддельного удостоверения. Его не пустят в бар, с его-то внешностью. Его не будут пускать туда даже после совершеннолетия, потому что (Стилински готов поклясться) и в свои двадцать один он будет выглядеть щуплым и бледным придурком. Стайлз нервно хихикает, шагая к пугающей темной двери под не менее пугающей нечитаемой вывеской.

Как ни странно, внутри бара все довольно… обычно. Стайлз готовится наблюдать как минимум шабаш, но видит то же, что, так или иначе, можно встретить во всех остальных барах страны: раритетные музыкальные автоматы, пьяных девиц и бармена, наполняющего бокалы страждущих и, заодно, развлекающего их разговорами. Ничего особенного. Стайлз крутит головой, выискивая взглядом Дерека. Это не так-то просто: черные кожанки – хит сезона. В конце концов, Хейл обнаруживается сидящим сбоку за барной стойкой. Его не сразу можно разглядеть за металлической колонной для розлива пива. Впрочем, никакая колонна не дает ему возможности скрыться от группки девушек за столиком в центре зала. Дамы, в основном, заняты тем, что томно вздыхают, теребят волосы и потягивают разноцветные коктейли, бросая жаркие взгляды в сторону Дерека. Стайлз видел такое миллион раз: оказываясь в опасной близости от Хейла-младшего, повальное большинство представительниц прекрасного пола моментально глупеют и превращаются в хихикающие, манерные копии самих себя, способные только нести чушь и надувать губки. Можно было бы и привыкнуть, но… Что-то темное разливается у Стайлза внутри, и ему от этого почти больно. Это наверняка что-то жуткое, вроде зависти или… ревности. Точно, жуткое. Поэтому лучше оставить это в покое и дать ему выветриться. Исчезнуть.

Стайлз решительно идет вперед, к столику с томными и пьяными девицами, подтаскивает дополнительный стул и бесцеремонно садится. Взгляды обескураженных подобной наглостью дам разом обращаются к нему.

− Прекрасный вечер, не правда ли? – заявляет Стайлз. Он сам не знает, почему говорит это. Он бы рад промолчать (а возможность запустить время в обратной перемотке, как пленку VHS, сделала бы его счастливейшим человеком в мире), но его не в меру широкий (и болтливый) рот вышел из-под контроля и творит, что пожелает. Возможно, Стайлз пропустил из-за всех этих посиделок и игры в Джеймса Бонда вечерний прием аддерала. – Что пьете? – он хватает первый попавшийся бокал, отхлебывает оттуда. – Клюква, значит. «Космополитен» всегда в моде. А это что, корица?

Брюнетка, которой, очевидно, и принадлежит бокал, таращится на него с комичной смесью удивления и ужаса.

Да, наверно, с воровством напитков он перегнул, но черт, эти вечерние пончики так настойчиво просят пить!

− Чем заняты? Сохнете по этому красавчику? Знаю я этот тип парней, − вот теперь уже Стайлза откровенно несет, − ни кола, ни двора, пока не стукнет пятьдесят, а после – съемная квартира и выходные перед телеком, под пивко и почесывание яиц.

В нескольких шагах от этого буйства фантазии Стилински Дерек спокойно попивает что-то похожее на «Сазерак» (1), не подозревая о том, насколько мрачное будущее ему пророчат.

− Нет, допустим, даже если у него есть крутая машина, которую он – тут и гением быть не надо – у кого-то угнал, может, в другом штате, но все же… Живет-то он явно не в пентхаусе в центре, а в каком-нибудь сгоревшем доме на окраине, потому что, знаете, за сгоревшие дома не обязательно платить аренду, и, хотя в них не бывает ни света, ни воды, они вполне себе подходят…

Стайлза так захватывает собственная история про Дерека-из-сгоревшего-дома, что он пропускает момент, когда реальный Дерек, разом опрокинув в себя остатки алкоголя, спрыгивает с барного стула и уже через мгновение нависает над столиком, близкими к экстазу девушками и Стайлзом. Особенно над Стайлзом.

− … для жизни, − машинально заканчивает фразу Стилински, и как раз вовремя – его хватают за воротник куртки (а так же байковой рубашки и майки) и поднимают с насиженного места.

Девицы впечатленно охают.

− Приветики, − взмахивает рукой Стайлз, потому что самое время что-то сказать или сделать, или испариться, оставив после себя облачко сиреневого дыма.

Дерек медленно придвигает свое лицо к его, будто хочет поцеловать ( _о боже-боже-боже_ ), его ноздри трепещут, и он резко отстраняется, одновременно с этим разжав руки. Стайлз покачивается, но каким-то образом остается стоять. Даже странно. В любой идиотской комедии, на которую похожа его жизнь, он рухнул бы спиной на стол с напитками, пока девушки скакали бы вокруг с визгами.

− К стойке! Живо! – командует Дерек шепотом, а может, он и вовсе не шевелит губами, пока вибрирующий, похожий на далекие раскаты грома голос звучит из его солнечного сплетения.

Стайлз послушно плетется к барной стойке и кое-как забирается на дереков стул за пивной колонной.

− Какого черта? – Хейл почему-то не спешит садиться. Он стоит напротив Стайлза и сверлит его взглядом.

− Ну прости, что поселил тебя в сгоревшем доме, − бурчит Стилински. – В следующий раз придумаю что-нибудь повеселей.

−Что? – брови Дерека поднимаются, опускаются и поднимаются снова.

Где-то есть театр теней, а здесь – театр бровей.

Стайлз снова начинает хихикать.

Пончики явно были… с чем-то.

Интересно, почему Дерек не смеется?

− Ты пил! – провозглашает Хейл своим самым строгим тоном.

− Э-э… Людям надо пить, чтобы…

− Ты пил алкоголь! – Господи, это Дерек Хейл или его новый папа?

− Глоточек, − Стайлз показывает на пальцах, сколько примерно выпил. – И мы в баре. Тут все пьют.

− Тебе семнадцать! – цедит Дерек страшным шепотом.

− Ну, не шестнадцать же, − Стайлз склонен относиться к этому философски.

Тщательно выбрав момент для эпического появления, к ним обращается бармен:

− Еще что-нибудь, господа?

− «Кровавую Мэри»! – орет Стайлз очень громко – на случай, если Дерек вздумает его перебить. Хейл почему-то молчит и неприятно ухмыляется.

Бармен жестом показывает: «О’кей», − и уходит.

Стайлз вне себя от гордости, и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать прыгать на стуле.

− Ты видел, видел? Он даже не спросил, сколько мне лет! Не попросил мои права! Я все-таки выгляжу крутым и взрослым!

Дерек вздыхает и усаживается на стул рядом. Вытягивает откуда-то зубочистку и начинает крутить ее в пальцах. Тем временем возвращается удивительно сговорчивый бармен с «Кровавой Мэри». Стайлз, не сдержав ликования, расплывается в улыбке от уха до уха, отпивает свой вожделенный взрослый коктейль и…

− Эй, тебя что, не учили, что в «Кровавую Мэри» добавляют водку?

Стайлз с негодованием смотрит на бокал. Выглядит тот вполне канонично – соляной ободок по краю, внутри – кроваво-красное месиво, из которого торчит стебель сельдерея. Вот только, черт возьми, в кроваво-красном месиве нет ни капли алкоголя. Это гребаный томатный сок!

Он, конечно, тоже вкусный, но…

Бармен подмигивает Стайлзу и уходит.

− Вот же з-з-за… конопослушный, − ругается Стилински.

Дерек прилагает немыслимые усилия, чтобы не заржать. Круто, что сказать.

− Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз серьезно.

Дерек изгибает бровь.

− Напиваюсь?

− Коктейлем?

− Пью, − исправляется Хейл.

− В среду?

− Ты надоедливый.

− А ты – странный, − Стайлза так просто не заткнешь. – Только странные пьют вечером среды в одиночестве. И алкоголики. Ты алкоголик?

− Нет, − Дерек не выглядит смущенным. – Но думаю им стать. Если ты не замолчишь.

− Тогда я буду болтать вечно. Ве-е-ечно. Я спасу тебя от мук алкогольной зависимости. Ты еще будешь мне благодарен!..

Дерек подает сигнал бармену. Тот с готовностью подходит к нему.

− Виски «Дюарс».

− Ему ничего не надо! – возмущается Стайлз. – Налейте и ему сок!

Дерек косится на него и едва заметно качает головой: фокус не прокатит.

Ходить в бары совсем не весело, если у тебя нет даже поддельного удостоверения, и если компанию тебе составляет кто-то настолько социальной ущербный, как Хейл-младший. Он уже давно мог бы склеить себе девчонку (да хоть бы одну из тех, что сидят за столиком в центре) и наслаждаться ее обществом… Но нет же!

Стайлз вспоминает свои недавние подозрения в потом, что Дерека женский пол не интересует в принципе. О, ну вот, он снова об этом думает. А ведь казалось, что он с этим разобрался. С историей про Айзека, который не-парень-Хейла, и всей этой чепухой.

Надо было попросить Денни просканировать Дерека этим его геевычисляющим взглядом.

Дереку приносят виски, он просто вливает его в себя, будто это подкрашенная карамельным колером водичка, спрашивает, сколько с него и «с этого» (Стайлз не сразу понимает, что «этот», собственно говоря, − он сам), небрежно кидает на стойку деньги и стаскивает Стайлза со стула.

− Э-э-эй! Я еще не допил, − упирается парень, но Хейл непоколебим.

− Мы уходим, − объявляет он непререкаемым тоном, хватает Стайлза за запястье и тянет к выходу.

− Почему ты снова меня куда-то тащишь? – Стайлз пытается вывернуться, но черт, ручищи у этого типа – как тиски. Бедные-несчастные стайлзовы запястья. – Хэй, мистер Угрюмая Физиономия, слышал что-нибудь о свободе передвижения? О Конституции? О правах несовершеннолетних? О моем отце-шерифе?

Последнее, кажется, было запрещенным приемом, но Дерека это не особенно задевает. Как бы там ни было, он снисходит до ответа, только когда они оказываются на улице, где пахнет свежестью и сырым асфальтом, а не прогорклым маслом для фритюра и сигаретным дымом.

− Стайлз… − рявкает Хейл, отдергивая ладонь от руки парня. – А твой отец-шериф знает, где ты проводишь вечера?

Стайлз чувствует себя уязвленным. Не так уж сложно пробудить в нем чувство вины. Он убежден, что недостаточно хорошо заботился о маме (конечно, он был маленьким, но разве это оправдание?), а потом ее не стало. Теперь он вырос, из родных у него только отец, но Стайлз все равно заставляет его расстраиваться и волноваться по пустякам – и это притом, что шериф Стилински каждое разочарование или неудачу стремится заесть картошкой фри с сырным соусом, в котором, по большому счету, и сыра-то нет, один запах. Даже туповатый МакКол при таком раскладе получается куда лучшим сыном. Он начал подрабатывать раньше Стайлза, и никогда не срывался в безумные приключения по собственной инициативе (хотя, чего уж там, для него и влезть в соседский сад – безумное приключение).

Стайлз окончательно расстраивается, и вдруг понимает, что Дерек тоже применил запрещенный прием. Забавно, а выглядело так, будто SSS-Combo Дерека должно быть на порядок круче.

− По крайней мере, я не отправился снова в лес ночью, чтобы искать трупы похищенных детей, − немного резко отвечает Стайлз. Это нормально, что он пытается защищаться. Нормально же?..

Дерек распахивает глаза, будто видит его впервые. Стайлз мрачно усмехается. Ну да, его имя – Стайлз Стилински, и от него куча проблем.

И трупы детей он так и не нашел. Как минимум потому, что дети оказались вполне себе живыми и здоровыми, когда патрульные из соседнего штата обнаружили их через три дня после того, как была выслана разнарядка о пропаже.

− Пожалуй, поеду домой, − говорит Стайлз, прилагая невероятные усилия, чтобы его голос не звучал расстроено.

− Так будет лучше, − соглашается Дерек.

Стайлз кивает ему:

− До завтра?

Хейл склоняет голову в ответ.

Вот и поговорили.

Стайлз бредет к джипу, залезает в него, пытается завести мотор. Тот издает чихающие звуки и, разумеется, не заводится.  
Дерек все еще стоит посреди парковки и смотрит на Стайлза – точнее, на джип. Который не собирается в ближайшее время стать хорошим мальчиком и сдвинуться с места. Черт. Черт.

− Ну давай, − бормочет Стайлз, предпринимая еще одну попытку завести машину. – Он и так думает, что я дебил! Пожалуйста, не позволяй ему увериться в этом…

Чихание мотора становится каким-то совсем уж угрожающим.

Стайлз оставляет его в покое, откидывается спиной на сидение и запрокидывает голову. Трет лицо. Отличненько. Все деньги, заработанные за этот месяц, пойдут на ремонт его крошки, и да, он в курсе, что ей сто лет в обед, и она дышит на ладан, вот только не у всех папаши – известные адвокаты, которым купить сынуле «Порше» − как нефиг делать.

В боковое стекло ненавязчиво стучат. Это Дерек. Или маньяк-педофил, который выманивает из сломанных тачек подростков, которые не вернулись домой до одиннадцати. Нет, все-таки Дерек. 

− Проблемы? – спрашивает он, когда Стайлз открывает дверь, чтобы выбраться наружу. Не останется же он ночевать в машине.

− Нет. Никаких. Просто решил прогуляться. Пять кварталов до дома – знаешь, такой ненавязчивый вечерний моцион, − Стайлз и не подозревал, что так близок к истерике. Ну, ему жалко джип. И себя. И семейный бюджет. И отца.

Как-то все безрадостно получается…

− Я тебя провожу, − заявляет Дерек.

− Вот еще, − отзывается Стайлз, хотя, на самом деле, ему ужасно, просто невыносимо хочется, чтобы Хейл действительно пошел с ним. Потому что идти так далеко. И скучно. И на улице уже темно. И если Стайлз потащится домой один, ему придется позвонить домой и объяснить, почему он будет поздно, пока у отца не началась паника «Где мое безмозглое чадо?!!!», а уж если он объяснит, у отца наверняка начнется паника «Безмозглое чадо одно в большом городе ночью!!!», и он еще кинется его спасать, не выспится, явится на дежурство сонным, словит шальную пулю… Зато фраза «Я задержался на работе, джип не завелся, но мой начальник меня проводит» решает многие проблемы.

− В какой стороне ты живешь? – осведомляется Дерек раздраженно, будто готовится к долгим препираниям.

− В той, − задает направление Стайлз, но тут же начинает сомневаться. – Наверно. Я так думаю, знаешь, никогда раньше тут не был, поэтому…

Дерек издает странный звук, что-то вроде рычания, и просто идет туда, куда ему указали. Стайлз оглядывается на джип, мысленно говорит: «Я вернусь за тобой утром, не грусти», − и бежит за своим неожиданным спутником. 

Довольно долго они идут в тишине. Дерека это, видимо, вполне устраивает. На его лице даже появляется некое подобие довольного выражения, хотя, возможно, именно виски настроил его на нужный лад. Стайлз сосредоточенно шагает рядом (предположительно-пьяный Дерек Хейл почти такой же быстрый, как трезвый Дерек Хейл). Поначалу молчание не тревожит его, но чем дальше, тем сильнее ему кажется, что и оно звучит как-то напряженно, словно тяжелая вибрирующая тишина после того, как кто-то нечаянно нажал на фортепиано клавишу «ля» субконтроктавы. Нет, Стайлз не умеет играть на фортепиано, зато как-то от нечего делать прочитал про октавное деление звукового диапазона. До сих пор от полученного знания не было никакой пользы.

− Тебе нравится то, что ты делаешь? – тихо произносит Стайлз. Он попробует заговорить, а там… Не выйдет – значит, не выйдет.

− Что? – Дерек поворачивается к нему, немного рассеянный.

− Шоколатерия твоей сестры. Тебя все устраивает?

Дерек еще какое-то время искоса смотрит на него, а после вздыхает.

− Думаешь, я буду говорить об этом с тобой?

Стайлз кусает нижнюю губу. Нужно отшутиться. Нужно сказать что-то такое, что…

− Думаю, будешь.

− Самоуверенный сопляк, − хмыкает Хейл, опускает на его голову тяжелую теплую ладонь и слегка толкает. Стайлз смеется – скорее оттого, как ему вдруг становится спокойно и хорошо, чем потому, что Дерек сделал что-то действительно забавное. 

− Ты не похож на человека, который готовит сладости, − продолжает он, просмеявшись.

− Вот как?

− Ты похож скорее на… Джейсона Борна?

− По-твоему, я бывший сотрудник ЦРУ, потерявший память?

Стайлз кивает.

− В лучшем случае. 

Лицо Дерека приобретает неопределенное выражение, но Стайлз почему-то готов поклясться, что его начальник польщен в глубине души.

− Я бы хотел быть кем-нибудь другим, − после паузы начинает Хейл, − но не знаю – кем. У меня нет возможности заниматься свободным поиском. Хватит и одной ищущей на нашу семью.

− Скучаешь по Лоре? – с пониманием отзывается Стайлз.

Дерек лишь едва заметно пожимает плечами.

Стайлз мысленно бьет себя по голове – каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы спросить такое? Конечно, Дерек скучает.

− Если бы у меня была сестра, я бы с ней не расставался, − продолжает Стайлз несколько уверенней. – Если бы она уехала куда-то, то звонил бы ей каждый день. Наверно. Если бы мы с ней были друзьями. Но, думаю, мы были бы. Мы с отцом почти друзья. И мама тоже была отличным другом, хоть она и мама… да. Мы по воскресеньям выбирались на пикники все вместе, играли в дурацкий мини-гольф, клеили самодельных воздушных змеев, которые не летали, потому что, в общем, нужно было купить одного нормального змея в магазине и не заниматься такой фигней, хоть это и весело. Отец тогда не занимал должность шерифа, у него было больше свободного времени… для всего. Это теперь у него нет лишних полчаса, чтобы заехать на обед… Неважно. Ну, у нас же, типа, была хорошая атмосфера в семье, так? Думаю, мы с сестрой бы любили друг друга. Не как какие-нибудь отморозки из сериала, которые грызутся из-за любой мелочи, вроде того, кто первый займет ванную.

− Думаю, у тебя была сестра-близнец, − задумчиво произносит Дерек, − но ты поглотил ее еще в утробе матери, и потому говоришь за двоих.

− Ну спасибо, − надувается Стайлз, решив навсегда забросить попытки разговорить Хейла. – Конечно, Стайлз – зло…

Он опускает взгляд на носки своих кед, а после – поднимает его к небу и немедленно забывает о том, что намеревался не начинать беседу с Дереком первым больше никогда-никогда-никогда ни за что на свете, даже если солнце потухнет, и мимо в облаке пыли промчатся всадники апокалипсиса.

− Ух ты! Смотри, полнолуние! – он указывает на небо, где, за призрачной, отсвечивающей зеленоватым пеленой облаков мерцает луна – такая огромная, что кажется, если хорошенько подпрыгнуть, можно коснуться ее кончиками пальцев.  
Дерек медленно поднимает голову и с непонятной грустью и в то же время заворожено смотрит на круглый бледный диск на небе.

− Круто, − бормочет Стайлз. – Как думаешь, сфоткать для инстаграмма? Все хочу зарегиться там, но, знаешь, все же выкладывают свои фотки, а я не такой чтобы… ну, ты понял, и этот мой нос… Как думаешь, если я буду собирать фотографии луны, у меня вообще будут подписчики?

Дерек с трудом отрывает взгляд от луны и переводит его на Стайлза. Хейл все еще выглядит так, будто на него наложили заклятье или вроде того. Стайлз припоминает что-то о том, что на некоторых психически нестабильных полнолуния оказывают странное воздействие, и невольно передергивает плечами. Он просто надеется, что Дерек невротик, а не опасный сумасшедший, который скрывает от всех свою болезнь до тех самых пор, пока не наступает обострение, и он выходит на улицы, чтобы убивать. А может, он и напивался в баре среди недели для того, чтобы заглушить зов кровавой луны?..

− Дерек? – тихо зовет Стайлз, не совсем уверенный в том, что поступает правильно. Возможно, ему стоило бы вот прямо сейчас рвануть вверх по улице и не дожидаться того момента, когда шестеренки в голове Хейла провернуться и встанут как надо.

− М-м?

− Выглядишь… э-э… странновато, − Дерек все еще смотрит так, будто напротив него не Стайлз, а, по меньшей мере, источник волшебной силы. Стайлз делает полшага назад, надеясь, что это не слишком заметно. Хотя, конечно же, нет, не с его текучей пластикой бронтозавра.

− Да, я в курсе, − соглашается Дерек, и, боже, даже его голос звучит непривычно. Тихо и низко, и так рокочуще – как будто поток воды переворачивает каменные глыбы.

Стайлз ловит себя на том, что хочет положить ладонь на пресс Дерека и почувствовать, как вибрирует в его диафрагме, когда он так говорит.

Ну и желаньице.

− У меня такие большие уши, чтобы лучше тебя слышать, − продолжает Дерек вкрадчиво.

Стайлз чувствует, как короткие волоски на шее встают дыбом. Во рту становится сухо, сердце делает один оглушительно громкий, тяжелый удар, будто собирается пробить грудную клетку, а потом заходится мелкой и частой пульсацией, как при панической атаке.

Если Дерек вот так странно смотрит на Стайлза, будто тот – большой вкусный стейк (с кровью, да, _ха-ха_ ), да еще и цитирует Шарля Перро, надо делать ноги. Вот только Стайлз не может сдвинуться с места. И, если на то пошло, ему совсем не хочется никуда убегать. Даже если Дерек его съест.

− И такие большие… − взгляд Стайлза как нельзя вовремя утыкается в рельефную грудь Хейла, − глаза, − это должно было прозвучать, как шутка, но Стилински и сам понимает – вышло не смешно, а все потому, что его голос предательски дрожит.

Хейл ухмыляется, и в этой его усмешке нет почти ничего от того Дерека, которого Стайлз знает. Честно, в ней побольше будет от маньяков из психологических триллеров. Или от тех парней из жесткого порно, одетых лишь в кожаную сбрую, что ждут юных трепетных мальчиков за занавеской в ванной (и плевать, что в этом совсем нет логики). Да, точно, скорее от вторых, чем от первых.

Дерек шагает к Стайлзу. Стайлз лихорадочно думает, что это − последний шанс на спасение, нужно немедленно развернуться и припустить со всей дури, но продолжает стоять как вкопанный, и ему так страшно, и в животе так тянет от неясного предвкушения, что, в конце концов, он закрывает глаза, перестав дышать от напряжения, и сдается на милость судьбы. Сейчас Хейл приблизится к нему, а потом обжигающе горячий рот накроет губы Стайлза, шершавый язык, на котором все еще хранится привкус виски, грубо протиснется между его зубов, а мощная, обтянутая джинсой нога – между его колен, и…

− Люблю полнолуния… − слышится глубокомысленный голос Дерека.

Стайлз вздрагивает, будто его ледяной водой окатили, и распахивает глаза.

Боже. Боже. Бо-о-оже.

Никто не собирается его есть или насиловать – а также бесцеремонно лапать и целовать взасос. Когда, пару раз глотнув ртом прохладный ночной воздух, Стайлз все-таки собирается в кучу и делает это (такое очевидное) открытие, он готов застонать в голос. О нет. Нет. Хуже и быть не может, но, похоже, он только что замечтался (о чем-то, предполагавшем надругательство над ним) наяву, и у него встало.

Бум! Очередной прекрасный момент для самовозгорания. Стайлз не сомневается, что его член будет полыхать особенно бодро… ну, потому что в некотором роде он уже это делает.

Радует лишь одно: кретинский Хейл стоит к нему боком и таращится наверх, будто небесная канцелярия спонтанно организовала там гигантский кинотеатр.

− М-да… − выдыхает Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы мешковатой куртки и насколько возможно сильно оттягивая ее спереди. Впрочем, его тут же посещает идея, что так его состояние становится еще очевидней − просто потому, что найдется мало уникумов, желающих, чтобы их верхняя одежда выглядела как переносная сауна. – Луна красивая. Большая. Круглая. Белая. Ну, точнее, желто-зеленая… М-да.

Они стоят на месте еще пару минут: Дерек бестолково пялится в небо, Стайлз глубоко дышит, стараясь успокоиться, и надеется, что выглядит хотя бы в половину не так нелепо, как чувствует себя.

− Все это, конечно, очень здорово, но, может, продолжим наше увлекательное путешествие? – предлагает Стайлз, когда от прохладного ночного воздуха и затянувшейся паузы ему становится совсем неуютно.

Дерек кивает, не смотря в его сторону.

Остаток дороги до дома Стилински (очень, _очень_ долгой дороги) они преодолевают молча. Временами Стайлз мечтает научиться трансгрессировать, временами его начинает клонить в сон. Дерек отчего-то становится все мрачнее и мрачнее, и грозовые тучи едва ли не сгущаются над его головой. Стайлз опасается предпринимать еще одну попытку что-то выяснить. Прошлая привела к слишком уж неожиданным последствиям.

У подъездной дорожки стайлзова дома они останавливаются.

− Я пойду, − говорит Стайлз вместо прощания, но это отчего-то звучит как вопрос. Хотя и не должно. Ему совсем не нужно разрешение Дерека _ничего-не-видящего-дальше-собственного-носа_ Хейла, чтобы пойти домой.

Они же не в шоколатерии.

− Угу, − мычит Дерек, смотря на Стайлза в упор. Как будто хочет еще что-то сказать, но не может. Заклинило.

Стайлз медлит. Ему хочется дождаться продолжения фразы – потому что, он готов поклясться на что угодно (кроме джипа и красной толстовки, и набора инвентаря для лакросса, который он за каким-то чертом до сих пор хранит, потому что, облачившись в форму и взяв клюшку, он выглядит так, будто _на самом деле_ подает большие надежды), продолжение будет.

Ну, или было бы, если бы события дурацкой жизни Стилински разворачивались в каком-нибудь не слишком интеллектуальном сериале для подростков. Тогда бы Дерек со Стайлзом неловко помялись бы еще пару минут, обмениваясь ничего не значащими репликами, а потом присосались бы друг к другу и сгорали в порыве страсти (или что там обычно делают в таком случае сериальные люди под драматическую музыку?), пока внезапно не сработали бы распылители для полива или кто-то из соседей не посигналил бы, чтобы прервать это торжество вечной любви.

Дерек по-прежнему стоит напротив него и чего-то ждет − наверно, когда Стайлз наконец соизволит зайти в дом. Поняв, что и Стайлз чего-то ждет, Хейл вопросительно приподнимает брови.

Жаль, что это не сериал для подростков.

− До завтра, − вконец отчаявшись, кивает Дереку Стайлз и бредет к дому.

В одном из окон второго этажа видно, как шериф Стилински ходит по комнате. Ну вот, уже так поздно, а он все еще не спит.

− Спи… хорошо, − скрипучим, каким-то чужим голосом бросает Дерек в спину Стайлзу.

Стайлз оборачивается и долго наблюдает за тем, как его работодатель и, по совместительству, повелитель странностей идет вниз по улице.

*** *** ***

Пожелание Дерека не сбывается.

Стайлз знает, что оно не сбудется, еще до того, как ложится в постель. А приняв горизонтальное положение и опустив голову на подушку, лишь еще больше уверяется в этом. Хорошо спать после _такого_? Нифига! Стайлзу трудно заставить себя лежать спокойно, стоит ли говорить о сне?..

− Ахаха, Стайлз, ты такой идиот, − говорит он сам себе вполголоса, смотря в темный потолок. Ему нужно поговорить с кем-то, рассказать о своем эпическом провале, который настолько ужасен, что, честно говоря, лучше бы вообще промолчать о нем, чтобы ни одна живая душа не узнала… Это ведь был провал? Стайлз повел себя, как слюнявый герой романтической комедии – весь потянулся вперед, прикрыл глаза, едва губы трубочкой не сложил… И что его ждало? Облом. Самый обломный облом в истории Бейкон Хиллз. Даже тот облом, который Стайлзу пришлось пережить с Лидией, тянет на второе место, потому что эту «прогулку под луной» не переплюнет ничто. Ни-что. О, хотя постойте, переплюнет! Если Стайлз на работе или где-нибудь еще, где роится неисчислимое множество народу, кончит в штаны от случайного прикосновения Дерека или тому подобной фигни, а кто-то быстрый и предприимчивый снимет его на смартфон и выложит потом в сеть, это, несомненно, будет покруче практически невинного случайного стояка…

Стайлз, не в силах вынести ужасающих видений, издает звук, до стыдного похожий на хныканье, и опускает подушку себе на лицо. Нет, он совсем не хочет задохнуться. Или хочет. Он еще не решил. Потом – после того, как он облажается еще раз (а он облажается) – будет уже поздно, и даже если он покончит с собой тогда (при условии, что не запорет и это), все в любом случае будут помнить его как «того самого парня, что спустил при всех».

Боже, с ним это даже не случилось. Зачем он вообще о таком думает?..

Стайлзу становится жарко под подушкой, поэтому, закончив с самобичеванием, он возвращает ее обратно под голову. Вот. Намного лучше.

В конце концов, все не так катастрофично, как ему казалось поначалу. Дерек даже не заметил великий провал Стайлза. Не заметил же? Вроде нет. Или, по крайней мере, не подал вида, что тоже неплохо. Хотя… как посмотреть. Стайлз начинает подозревать, что он не интересен не только противоположному полу, но и вообще никому. Никто его не замечает. Никто не замечает даже его потугов понравиться. Правда, он не слишком пытался понравиться Дереку… Лидии – да, но Дереку… Да он даже не начинал!

Стайлз неожиданно для самого себя подрывается с кровати и несется к ноутбуку.

Вот! Точно! Может, в этом все дело? Стайлз не старался. Просто стоял там, одетый в эти свои дурацкие шмотки (они ужасно удобные, но ведь никто, ни один крутой парень в кино про крутых парней не ходит в удобной одежде), делал идиотское лицо и прикрывал глаза, когда, по его мнению, наступил самый подходящий момент для поцелуя. Разве так добиваются чьего-то внимания? Разумеется, нет.

Пальцы Стилински успевают набрать в строке поиска «как добиться внимания па…», когда Стайлз наконец прозревает.

− О, ну круто, − оторопело говорит он. Потому что – ну да, круто. То, чем он сейчас занимается – слишком круто, и не в хорошем смысле.

Это же самый настоящий вынос мозга!

− Я гей, − произносит Стайлз, пристально разглядывая незаконченный поисковый запрос. Можно было бы соврать себе и придумать, например, что ему хотелось узнать «как добиться внимания папы» (так как, в общем, немного внимания со стороны шерифа Стилински – тоже неплохо), но все равно в глубине души он будет знать, что это неправда. – Стайлз Стилински – гей. Да. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, и я гей, − говорит он «официальным тоном», которым собирается давать интервью после выхода своей гениальной книги… или гениального фильма… или чего-то другого, несомненно гениального, к чему он приложит руку (ведь он же долбанутый! Долбанутые просто обязаны быть гениями, иначе зачем им такое счастье?). – Да, мне сорок три, и я одинок, потому что, знаете, все, кому я когда-либо готов был отдать свое сердце… и девственность… не пишите про девственность, это не для прессы… так вот, все меня игнорировали. Даже странно, что вы не игнорируете меня. Наверно, это потому, что я вас не хочу, − здесь он должен обаятельно и бархатисто посмеяться. Или хотя бы обаятельно. Ладно, черт с ним, он посмеется, как умеет, все равно читатели воображаемой газеты из далекого будущего его не услышат. − Хотя, возможно, еще и потому, что мой новый детектив «Клыкастый месяц» стал бестселлером, а мне заплатили столько, что я смог купить себе квартиру в Нью-Йорке и новый старый джип, потому что у меня такая фишка – ездить на старых джипах… И, знаете, про квартиру и джип, пожалуй, не пишите тоже.

Стайлз закрывает лицо рукой. О да, такими темпами он и на своем интервью через двадцать шесть наполненных одиночеством, разговорами с собой и унылой мастурбацией лет облажается. Как пить дать. А почти-пятидесятилетний Хейл, чей пресс все еще вполне впечатляющ, и сорокатрехлетняя Лидия, сделавшая первую в жизни подтяжку лица, от души над ним посмеются. Но, может, Лидия и не будет смеяться. Из-за ботокса, конечно.

Ладно. Все это будет нескоро, и, может, к тому времени Стайлз научится не болтать всякую чушь. Или наоборот, чушь принесет ему популярность и станет его отличительной особенностью. Вот это было бы здорово…

Мечты о далеком будущем успокаивают Стайза. Он закрывает компьютер и вновь укладывается в кровать. Нужно выспаться. Завтра будет большой день. Стайлз поговорит с Денни и уж на этот раз выяснит все, что только сможет: о себе, о Дереке, о всевозможных трюках и уловках, способных привлечь внимание кого-то очень симпатичного и сексуального к кому-то очень обычному и не слишком привлекательному… Глаза слипаются. Стайлз едва успевает удивиться этому – надо же, а он только приготовился изучать потолок своей комнаты до самого утра, − как засыпает.

Ему снится, как он, сорокатрехлетний, но по-прежнему щуплый, с глупым подростковым лицом и кучей родинок там и сям, сидит перед телевизором, а на экране определенно не пятидесятилетний Дерек в заставке какого-то сериала высокохудожественно обмазывает себя вязкой темной массой – не то мазутом, не то растопленным шоколадом. На коленях у Стайлза лежит газета, открытая как раз на там, где главный редактор отдела современного искусства госпожа Уиттмор-Мартин пишет о том, какого поразительного успеха подчас добиваются детективщики, на протяжении всей жизни занимавшиеся сексом лишь со своей правой рукой. Сорокатрехлетний Стайлз вздыхает и, послюнявив палец, переворачивает страницу.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Сазерак» − коктейль, название которого произошло от марки коньяка, использовавшейся в первоначальной рецептуре.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) «Ужас Аркхема» − настольная игра по мотивам вселенной Г.Ф. Лавкрафта.  
> 2) Конрад Хилтон − основатель всемирно известной сети отелей Hilton.


End file.
